


Day 315 - Snake on a plane

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [315]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hand Jobs, Humor, Love, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sherlock having kinky thoughts, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I am not going to suck you off in the plane's lavatory.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 315 - Snake on a plane

“I am not going to suck you off in the plane's lavatory. A, there’s no way we both will fit in there and B, don’t even make me think about the sanitary conditions.”

Sherlock only huffs in reply.

“I know you are bored and you hate flying. Can I just say, for the record, that you were the one who agreed to take this case?”

“Because it was either that or introduce you to my mother.”

“Mycroft really knows how to play his cards by now, hu?”

“Sadly, yes.”

They fall silent for a few moments.

“John…”

“You’re still bored? Why don’t you use that brilliant imagination of yours and _imagine_ me sucking you off in the lavatory?”

Sherlock’s eyes light up for a second before he closes them and lets his head fall against the headrest.

John feels very accomplished and opens his paper.

He is only a few paragraphs in when he notices that Sherlock’s breathing is getting heavier and his legs have fallen open. He stares in helpless fascination at the growing bulge under bespoke trousers.

Then he drops the paper when Sherlock opens his mouth and outright _moans_.

“Ok, fine. Fine!”

“Hm?”

“The loo is still out, but if you keep silent I will jerk you off here. ”

“If you insist.”

“Your depravity really knows no bounds.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'aeroplane'. 
> 
> Yes, the title is very sophisticated. *snorts*  
> Have a penis snake to make up for it: [click](http://io9.com/5931784/penis-snake-is-neither-penis-nor-snake-but-looks-like-both)


End file.
